


The Brink of Something New

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Dinner, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Season/Series 03, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Josh opens his door, he expects to see his pizza delivery guy. Instead he finds Evan Buckley.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162





	The Brink of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more related to 3x16 but then I started writing and it went in a different direction. Something more feely can come later. For now, we get some fluffy soft boys.

A loud, resounding knock sounds through the apartment. Josh grabs the money he left on the counter and moves to the door, his stomach growling in anticipation. 

He opens the door, preparing to offer his usual greeting to his favorite delivery guy, only to step back in surprise when he sees who's there. 

Evan Buckley.

"You're not my pizza," Josh says, and winces. That's not what he meant to say. "I mean, you're not delivering my pizza."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Buck says, sliding past Josh and into the apartment. "But I do have drinks. Beer for me, and wine for you."

Josh shuts the door and turns to face him, eyebrow raised. "What exactly are we drinking for?"

"Do we need a reason?"

That's a fair point. Not that he's going to easily relent that to Buck. "Forgive me if I'm skeptical about you just showing up at my apartment unannounced." Buck's face falls slightly, and Josh immediately regrets the words. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," he adds.

Buck's lips twitch, a familiar grin teasing on them. "Yeah?"

"Of course, Buck," Josh says. He reaches for the wine with a smirk. "You brought my favorite wine."

And isn't something that Buck actually knows what his favorite wine is? Josh tries to remember if he ever mentioned it, and can't think of a time. Which means Buck must have been paying attention.

"I see how it is, you want the wine and not me," Buck teases. 

Josh's stomach flips, his mind screaming at him about how untrue that is. He plans to make a joke or something, anything to fill the silence between them. 

"Just wait until I've finished the wine, then you might be my favorite."

Buck stares at him, gaze assessing. Josh busies himself with opening the wine so he doesn't have to hold his gaze. He's already making an ass out of himself, he's sure.

He's luckily saved from having to fill the silence by another knock on the door. He picks his money up again and moves to answer. "Now this really has to be my pizza. Unless you've invited someone else to this little get together."

Buck snorts behind him, "Nope. You just get me."

There is no _just_ Buck. Not that Josh is going to admit that out loud. That would lead to a whole nother conversation he's not prepared to have right now. 

"Ah Trevor, it is you," Josh exclaims when he opens the door to see his delivery guy there with his pizza. 

"We both know you're excited to see the pizza and not me," Trevor teases.

"Not true, seeing you is always a delight," Josh says, smiling at him as he hands over the money and takes the pizza. "You can keep it."

Trevor nods, "Thanks man. Enjoy your night." His eyes catch on something over Josh's shoulder and he smirks. " _Really_ enjoy your night."

Josh turns his head to see what possibly could have caused that reaction, but only sees Buck. Unless he thinks they're… oh. A denial is on the tip of Josh's tongue, but he holds it back. Not that it matters. When he turns back around, Trevor is gone. 

"I have pizza," Josh calls as he heads back into the kitchen. "If you're hungry."

"You know I can never turn down pizza," Buck grins. 

"True, do you even eat anything else?" Josh teases. 

"I eat plenty of other things," Buck tells him. Here reaches for a slice and takes a big bite. He moans and Josh has to look away when his tongue darts out to lick the grease from his lips. 

He clears his throat and tries to pick up on their conversation. If only so he doesn't do something foolish and risky like reaching over and wiping the grease off himself. This is his friend, and Maddie's brother, he shouldn't be thinking like this. 

Not that it's the first time he's wondered what it would be like to kiss Buck. His mind has wandered there often ever since he found out Buck is bi. But he's always been alone. Buck has never been this close and looking so damn irresistible. Even with pizza grease on his face.

He really is screwed. 

"I've yet to see proof of that," Josh says after a moment. Clearly it's been too long if the confused furrow of Buck's brow is anything to go by. 

"What?"

"You eating something other than pizza," Josh says. He grabs his own slice for something to do. "Or at least that isn't junk."

"Says the man that ordered a whole pizza for himself," Buck counters. 

“Hey, I was planning to keep leftovers for lunch tomorrow,” Josh says, pointing his slice at him. “I’m just thinking ahead.”

Buck grins and shakes his head, “If you say so.”

“And now seeing as how you’re probably going to eat half this pizza I’ll just have to think of something else,” Josh says, sighing dramatically. “Whatever will I do?”

“I don't know," Buck smirks and leans towards him across the counter. "Maybe I can cook you lunch."

"You cook?"

" _Yes_ I cook," Buck says. "If you let me, I can show off my skills."

"Or kill me."

Buck gives an exasperated laugh, "Josh…"

"Yes?"

"I'm trying to ask you out here, and you're not making it easy. Unless of course, you don't want to…"

Josh blinks in surprise. That hadn't been where he thought this conversation was going, but he can't say he minds it. 

"Well it would be nice to date a hero," Josh says, mirroring Buck's position. His pizza is long forgotten on his plate. 

"Hmm so you saw that then?"

"It was all over the news," Josh says. "You're a brave man, Evan Buckley."

Buck smiles and ducks his head. He glances up at him through his lashes and Josh sucks in a breath. "So are you?"

"Me?" Josh scoffs.

"Yes _you_ ," Buck says. He reaches out and covers Josh's hand with his. His fingers gently brush across his skin. "I heard how brave you were when the gunmen were there. Not that I ever doubted it."

"Oh that was…" Josh isn't sure what he planned to say. It was nothing? It hadn't felt like nothing when it was all happening. "I was just doing what I needed to in order get everyone out safely. But it wasn't just me."

"No, but that doesn't make you any less brave," Buck tells him.

Josh waves him off, "Can we get back to talking about you, Mr. Hero?"

"Hmm no. But we can talk about us."

"What about us?"

"Me making you lunch," Buck says. "And maybe taking you or on a date."

"Maybe?"

"I want to," Buck says. "I like you, Josh."

"I like you too," Josh smiles and turns his hand over in Buck's, giving him the opportunity to lace their fingers together. It feels right. Not like the other times he's held hands with someone and always worried about his hand cramping or getting too sweaty. "I'd love to go out with you."

Buck grins, and the sight of it sends Josh's stomach flipping. He loves that smile. "Great."

He doesn't know what brought Buck to his apartment tonight. He makes a note to ask him about it later. Wherever it is, he's grateful for it. It led them to this moment, on the brink of something new and exciting. He can't wait to see where it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
